MUST DO THIS
by evie1312
Summary: Jalan kebenaran tidak pernah mudah. Aku harus melakukan ini demi dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun. WARNING : KYUMIN Fic! YAOI! Dont BASH! Dont LIKE Dont READ! Review please *puppy eyes attack
1. Chapter 1

Written : GaemDanhobak

Cast: Kyuhyun Cho, Sungmin Lee

Desclaimer: Semua cast bukan milikku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai 2 Cast ini

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, Garing, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD

Dont Bash, Dont Like Dont Read, Review Please *puppy eyes attack

Inspired : Let's Not by Suju KRY

Summary: Jalan menuju kebenaran tidak pernah mudah. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

**MUST DO THIS**

**EN-Joy :) **

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyuuuuuuuuuuuu! Kyaaaaaaaaa! Kyuuuuuuuuu!

Histeris para ELF yang tengah disuguhi adegan fanservice di panggung SS5 Guangzhou China. Di mana tengah terjadi peng-Rape-an oleh member termacho versi dasar hati author terhadap si tampan bukan dari gua hantu tapi dari rahim ibunya sejak dalam kandungan.

"Siwon oppa,,,lanjuuuutttttttkan! lebih cepat lebih baik! " nah,,ini teriakan dari tim sukses salah satu calon presiden yang merangkap sebagai anggota WKS dengan semangat 2013, merapal doa semoga ratenya meningkat menjadi M. Karena author orang yang baik, tidak ada alasan untuk mengabulkan permintaan nista tersebut.

"Enaknya jadi Siwon oppa, bebas ngapa-ngapain ke Kyu oppa" jeritan tak kalah frustasi bagai calon presiden yang kalah pada pemilu terdengar mengiris hati para SparKyu. Bertambah lagi alasan banyak orang jika ditanya : jika kamu diberi kesempatan terlahir kembali-walaupun itu mustahil tapi selama bermimpi itu gratis maka teruslah bermimpi- , siapa member SuJu yang kamu pilih untuk menjadi sepertinya? Aku pilih Choi Siwon karena dia manly, ganteng,kaya, dan bebas ngapa-ngapain ke Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon oppa,,ku kutuk kau jadi kuda peliharaanku di rumah!" vonis para KMS yang tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun direbut dari official pair nya yang paling manis segalaksi Bimasakti.

"Ya! KMS yang sabar ne...tahan air mata kalian jangan sampai menangis bombay di sini" kata WKS mencoba memberi semangat kepada KMS yang tengah berduka.

"Kyuhyun, aku juga bahagia...karena kau, karena kau bahagia" lirihan -yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya- keluar dari bibir bershape M tegas yang sejak tadi terus memegang dada kirinya yang terasa ambigu.

_GaemDanhobak_

'Aish,,si kuda jantan itu getol sekali memelukku..emangnya aku yeojachingunya apa..Mengerikan..seandainya saja 'dia' yang beginiin aku' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia memutar bola matanya dan mengarahkan fokusnya kepada sosok namja manis yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dia'. Tampak namja manis itu tengah melayangkan senyuman manis ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Dia sedang tersenyum. Kalau orang tersenyum berarti orang itu sedang bahagia. Tersenyum=bahagia. Berarti 'dia' sedang bahagia' Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat pelajaran bahasa yang diperolehnya saat di sekolah. Pelajaran tentang membuat generalisasi dari premis umum kemudian mengerucut ke sebuah premis khusus. Kyuhyun baru merasakan betapa bermanfaatnya pelajaran bahasa itu di saat-saat galau seperti ini.

'Minnie hyung, apakah kau bahagia jika kita seperti ini? karena kau tersenyum, kusimpulkan kau bahagia' batin Kyuhyun.

_**6 Months Ago**_

"Jadi, sampai di sini saja, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu dingin. Tampaknya dia sedang emosi dan tidak berniat untuk memaniskan suasana.

Yang ditanya dengan mantap menjawab, "Ya, ku rasa sudah cukup aku menyiksamu. Kau bebas sekarang. Kau pantas berbahagia dengan yeoja di luar sana. Bukannya dengan namja sepertiku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku masih ingin melanjutkan ini, hyungku yang manis? kau akan membunuhku? atau menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja untuk menyakitiku perlahan-lahan? atau kau punya ide yang lebih sadis? _

"KYU! Aku me_"ucap Sungmin mencoba menghentikan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"_Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hyung. Aku tidak akan melarangmu karena aku tidak berhak. Begitupun kau tidak berhak menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tak ingin ku lakukan. Baiklah, masih ada yang ingin kau katakan, Minnie chagi? " memotong ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berkata searogan Hitler sang diktator dari Jerman.

"Kau egois, KYU! Aku berani membuat keputusan ini hanya demi mu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir hidupmu akan tenang nantinya jika kau keras kepala melanjutkan ini? Kau pikir apa kata orang-orang jika tahu ternyata seorang Kyuhyun adalah pendosa? kau pikir orang tuamu akan merestui hubungan terlarang ini? Jangan gila, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak melihat satu kebaikan pun dari hubungan kita, Kyu. Malahan ini akan menyakiti banyak orang. Aku mohon, tolong berhenti. Berhenti membuat dirimu tampak bodoh, Kyu. Aku mohon Kyu" Sungmin berlutut merendahkan tubuhnya di depan Kyuhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Chagi..."

_GaemDanhobak_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu..dan jangan mencintai orang seperti mu..apa maksudmu? Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan? Bukankah itu sangat kejam...kau bilang kau mencintaiku..lalu mengapa kau seperti ini? Bahkan aku mencoba menahanmu untuk tetap di sini,,bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan jangan pergi..tapi kau tetap meninggalkanku..kau menyatikiku begitu dalam sayang.

Kau menyuruhku mencari yeoja yang mencintaiku, yang tidak bisa melewati satu haripun tanpaku...bagaimana bila orang yang ku cintai hingga aku benar-benar tidak dapat melewati satu hari pun tanpanya adalah dirimu.

Kau mau agar aku menemukan yeoja yang hanya melihatku dan begitu membutuhkanku...bagaimana bila aku hanya menginginkanmu seorang.

Kau memintaku jangan merindukan cinta yg bodoh ini...tidak ada cinta yg bodoh percayalah.

Kau ingin aku bahagia dan kau bilang mari kita tidak bertemu lagi...hah,,kau ingin aku bahagia kan? Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini padaku.

Mengapa kau menyuruhku melakukan semua ini yang itu sama saja membawa ku lebih dekat kepada kematian hatiku..

Sungguh,, aku mencintaimu bahkan bila kau hanyalah seorang laki-laki pengecut yang yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berada di sisiku dan melindungiku untuk selamanya, yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada aku yang berada disampingmu..

Karena aku mencintaimu,, hanya mencintai mu seorang...mencintai orang seperti mu...maka tidak apa-apa...walaupun hidup seperti ini... asal ada kau di sini maka aku akan baik-baik saja..jadi jangan pergi ku mohon.

Karena jika kau pergi, saat itu juga hatiku telah mati...

Oleh karena itu,,mari kita bertemu lagi...aku akan selalu menunggumu di tempat yang sama.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Written : GaemDanhobak

Cast: Kyuhyun Cho

Sungmin Lee

Desclaimer: Semua cast bukan milikku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai 2 Cast ini

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, Garing, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD

Inspired : Let's Not by Suju KRY

Summary: Jalan menuju kebenaran tidak pernah mudah. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah aksi debat mereka, di mana Sungmin yang ingin berhenti namun Kyuhyun ingin tetap lanjut, dan berakhir dengan adegan Sungmin berlutut memohon kepada mantan kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun jadi tidak berkutik. Dipertajamnya pikirannya untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Dia ingin egois namun sebisa mungkin tidak menyakitkan Sungminnya. Akhirnya, dia menemukan jawaban yang berguna untuk situasinya saat ini.

**Chapter 2**

**EN-Joy**

Suasana dorm super junior pada pertengahan bulan September ini tampak sepi. Padahal ini baru menunjukkan pukul 01.00 KST. Eh?! Sudah jam segini,,benar-benar waktu terasa bergulir secepat rambatan cahaya pada garis lurus bila berbicara mengenai uri oppadeul. Suasana yang sepi ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk populasi jangkrik menggelar konser jangkrik show. Rupanya tak ingin kalah dari idola mereka. Saat mereka sedang ber-krikk krikk penuh sukacita, terdengar suara yang secara nyata berbeda dari skrip, tidak krikk-krikk tapi "Ahihihihi..." .

"Ya! Hyuk-krik, kau sudah bosan menjadi jangkrik dan ingin menjadi kuntilanak, ha?!" teriak Dong-krik, diikuti semua mata member mengarah padanya.

"Amit-amit jabang bayi,,,aku ingin menjadi Eunhyuk hyung tahu, bukannya_!" ucapannya terpotong oleh suara Ahihihihi yang terdengar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lihat, suara itu bukan dariku,,kalian tega menuduhku, hiks..hae-krik~~~" lirih Hyuk-krik sambil bersandar di thorax Hae-krik.

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu sia_" ucapan Kyu-krik terpotong oleh suara aneh itu lagi.

"Ahihihihihi..."

"_pa! Aish..aku penasaran" setelah berkata demikian, Kyu-krik langsung berpamitan pada fans dan segera mencari sumber suara aneh tersebut.

"Bye,,,,,selamat malam~~ hatur nuhun! Mimpiin aku ya..hubungi aku malam ini okeyyy!" setelah semua member mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan pamungkas kepada fans, mereka segera menyusul Kyu-krik untuk mencegah sang magnae melakukan tindakan evil nya kepada kuntilanak. Mereka tidak ingin evil magnae mereka kerasukan kuntilanak. Evil+ kuntilanak= oh hell.

"Kyaaaaa...hush hush..ish jangkrik kurang daging..minggir tidak..mau ku tunjukkan martial art ku ha?!" suara jeritan itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang dikuasai penuh oleh aura imut.

"Jadi, manusia ini yang telah merusak konser kita, hyungdeul" ucap Kyu-krik disertai tarikan ke atas di salah satu bibirnya.

"Apa?" manusia pemilik kamar aura imut itu bertanya dengan tampang tak berdosanya ketika segerombolan jangkrik tiba-tiba mengerumuninya.

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu! Kau itu manusia bukannya kuntilanak. Apa coba ber-ahihihihi...Dasar pabo!" ucap Kyu-krik tanpa pemanis buatan.

"Ck! Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan telinga kalian yang memiliki takdir mengerikan. Padahal aku hanya ber-ahihihihi dengan volume 1 dari 100. Berhentilah mengorek telinga kalian setiap detik" bela Sungmin, manusia yang berada di tengah-tengah jangkrik itu, yang mendadak paham bahasa jangkrik.

Para jangkrik itu seperti tersentrum, menyadari mereka memang memiliki indra pendengaran yang begitu tajam. Entah ini sebuah kebanggaan atau ke-apesan yang harus mereka tanggung. Kyu-krik yang terkenal bermulut tajam pun tidak mampu membalas ucapan Sungmin bila itu sudah menyangkut ke-telinga-an bangsa jangkrik.

Sebenanarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum jangkrik-jangkrik itu menginvasi kamar Sungmin? Berikut pengupasannya.

Sungmin sedang asik online di laptopnya. Setelah mengupload dua posting terbaru di blognya, kemudian dia meluncur ke chatroom KakaoTalk nya untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya membicarakan hal-hal membosankan apa saja yang bisa membantunya cepat terlelap. Dia sedari tadi mencoba tidur namun susah sekali. Ini bahkan sudah keluar dari sistematika kehidupannya dan sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Yeah, Sungmin orang yang terlalu kaku, menurut Kyuhyun, dengan menuangkan aturan hidupnya ke dalam angka-angka sistematis. Termasuk aturan tidur malamnya yaitu sebelum pukul 00.00.

"Tumben jam segini dia online. Bukannya dia manusia sistematis? Apa dia lagi banyak masalah? Baiklah, sepertinya ini kesempatan buatku" ucap namja yang baru-baru ini dibuat pusing untuk memilih antara Yoona atau Suzy. Seandainya pilihan itu ditambah- menjadi Yoona, Suzy, atau Sungmin- Kyuhyun tak perlu pusing. Dia tanpa ragu akan menjawab Sungmin. Namun, dia tidak yakin bisa kembali ke dorm dalam keadaan hidup bila Sungminnya tahu hubungan mereka dinikmati orang banyak. Bahkan hal yang lebih parahnya, dia tidak yakin ketika dia kembali ke dorm, Sungminnya masih hidup. 'Hahhh, namja itu benar-benar tidak ingin membeberkan hubungan KyuMin ini. Seandainya kau adalah yeoja, Sungmin hyung. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari Yoona dan Suzy, dan dari seluruh yeoja manapun di muka bumi ini. Seandainya kau adalah yeoja, Sungmin hyung. Kita tidak perlu menderita menyembunyikan hubungan kita ini. Seandainya kau adalah yeoja, Sungmin hyung. Seandainya...' monolog Kyuhyun berandai-andai seandainya Sungmin adalah yeoja seanyak 3 kali.

Ketika asik ngobrol di chatroom, terdengar bunyi DING! "Eh, ada email masuk. Dari siapa yah?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ahihihihihihi..." nah sudah ketahuan kan tawa nista ini milik siapa.

Pesan baru yang masuk di emailnya itu berisi foto-foto yang teramat lucu, menurut Sungmin, sehingga dia terdorong untuk tertawa. Jika tidak ingat ini tengah malam, dia sudah pasti akan menaikkan volume suaranya menjadi volume 50 dari 100. Dan itu pastinya akan menjadi bencana untuk bangsa jangkrik. Namun, Sungmin yang memiliki hati hangat tentu tidak tega membinasakan bangsa selevel jangkrik sekalipun. Melihat foto-foto itu, perasaan Sungmin membuncah dan menghangat di tengah dinginnya malam. Kyuhyunnya, benar-benar evil. Sangking gemasnya, dia ingin mencakar-cakar muka kekasihnya. Namun apa daya, dia berada di ruangan berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi, Sungmin hanya bisa mencakar-cakar muka boneka evilbunny pemberian Kyuhyunnya dan memeluknya erat seoal-olah itu Kyuhyun. Dalam email itu, terdapat 10 foto hasil editan otak jenius dan hati bernafsu dari Kyuhyun. Salah satu foto yang menarik adalah: foto Kyuhyun yang sedang dipeluk erat dari belakang oleh Sungmin sewaktu SS5 Guangzhou kemarin. Kyuhyun membuang muka dan badan berotot Siwon dan menggantinya dengan muka dan badan berisi Sungmin. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dengan warna baru saat presskon Korean Travel. Kyuhyun membuang muka dan badan Ryeowook lalu menggantinya dengan wajah tampan dan badan proporsionalnya. Ah, foto ini sangat manis. Selanjutnya foto yang tak kalah menariknya adalah foto Kyuhyun berdiri di depan MingNa dengan tangan kiri menempel erat cenderung meremas pinggang MingNa, sementara tangan kiri MingNa itu menangkup pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam. Foto itu sebenarnya foto MinWook di panggung saat crossdressing. Tapi dengan liciknya Kyuhyun mengeditnya dan jadilah foto itu terlihat sangat romantis dimana sosok prianya yang sangat tampan dan sosok wanitanya sangat cantik, imut, dan sekseh. Di bawah foto editan itu, tertulis kalimat : Seandainya kau adalah yeoja, Sungmin hyung.

From : Minnie nya Kyunie

To: Kyunie nya Minnie

Message: Dasar, Kyu Pabbo. Sampai lebaran kuda pun aku tidak mungkin menjadi yeoja. Sudah ku bilang, kita berhenti saja Kyu.

From: Kyunie nya Minnie

To: Minnie nya Kyunie

Message : Ish,,kau yang membuatku menjadi pabbo, Minnie. Dan apa kau bilang? Berhenti? Sadarkah kau telah melanggar perjanjian kita, Minnie. Terima hukumanmu, chagiyaaaa!

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin melotot horror. Dia baru saja membuka segel Kyuhyun. Segera saja dia menuju pintu kamarnya untuk mengunci pintu agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa masuk. Akhirnya pintu kamar itu terkunci agar member lain tidak bisa masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan mengganggu ritualnya dengan kekasih imutnya ini. Ya, Kyuhyunlah yang mengunci pintu itu.

"Kyu...jangan Kyu...ku mohon jangan..." mohon Sungmin dengan matanya yang sayu sambil bersandar telak pada dinding.

"Kau namja kan Minnie, harus bertanggung jawab terhadap janji yang telah kau ucapkan, sayang. Aku akan selembut kapas, Min" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif.

" Tentu saja aku namja. Tidak ada yang meragukan hal itu. Tapi Kyu...jangan Kyu...ku mohon jangan...jangan ragu-ragu..miliki aku Kyu~~~" pinta Sungmin.

Doeng! Seperti baru saja melihat Heechul keluar dari gereja bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun menganga lebar. Sungminnya nakal dan menggoda.

"Chagi~~~kau sengaja kan? Kau nakal~~"bisik Kyuhyun sambil mencubit nipple Sungmin yang menegang.

"Ahhh~~~ aku ingat perjanjian kita, Kyu. Aku tidak akan lupa. Kau tenang saja" ucap Sungmin.

"Hmmm,,baiklah. Sekarang diam dan nikmatilah" setelah berkata itu, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ke tempat tidur. Dan malam ini Kyuhyun mendapatkan hadiahnya dari Santa Ming.

**Flashback 6 Months Ago**

Setelah aksi debat mereka, di mana Sungmin yang ingin berhenti namun Kyuhyun ingin tetap lanjut, dan berakhir dengan adegan Sungmin berlutut memohon kepada mantan kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun jadi tidak berkutik. Dipertajamnya pikirannya untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Dia ingin egois namun sebisa mungkin tidak menyakitkan Sungminnya. Akhirnya, dia menemukan jawaban yang berguna untuk situasinya saat ini.

"Chagi...Baiklah aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Kita akan berhenti saat kau bukan lagi Super Junior Sungmin. Itu syarat dariku, Min" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Maksudmu, kau memintaku untuk keluar dari Super Junior? Begitu kah? Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Kyu" kata Sungmin.

"Dasar pabo! Kau akan menemukan mayatku segera bila kau memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior. Yang aku maksud adalah kita akan berhenti bila kontrak Super Junior telah berakhir, dan kau tidak lagi memakai embel-embel Super Junior Sungmin begitupun denganku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan, Minnie. Aku janji, persis setelah Super Junior berakhir, hubungan terlarang kita ini juga akan berakhir. Mari kita menikmati waktu yang masih tersisa ini bersama, Min. Kali ini aku yang memohon padamu" Kyuhyun menirukan gaya Sungmin ketika berlutut memohon Kyuhyun untuk berhenti.

"Ck! Kau meniru gayaku, Kyu. Tidak kreatif" Sungmin terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah plagiat Kyuhyun.

"Dan sebagai tambahan, aku ingin mengajukan 2 syarat lagi. Kedua, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal seperti ini lagi dimana kau memohon padaku untuk berhenti, dan ketiga, aku ingin kau menikah hanya setelah aku menikah, jangan melambungku, Minnie. Jika kau melanggar, kau akan kusetubuhi...khekhekhe~~~ Nah, sekarang kau juga berhak ajukan 3 syarat padaku" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap bibir shape M Sungmin. Dasar mesum Kyu!

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku yang mati daripada kau, jadi aku akan tetap di sini. Dengar baik-baik syarat yang akan aku ajukan. Pertama: aku ingin kau menepati janjimu untuk berhenti persis setelah Super Junior bubar. Kedua: aku ingin kau menepati janjimu untuk berhenti persis setelah Super Junior bubar. Ketiga: aku ingin kau menepati janjimu untuk berhenti persis setelah Super Junior bubar" jelas Sungmin.

"Aigo, Minnie...sekarang kau yang tidak kreatif. Kenapa ketiga syaratmu sama semua?" decak Kyuhyun mendengar 3 syarat dari Sungmin yang isinya sama semua.

Sungmin diam sejenak memejamkan mata, lalu ketika matanya terbuka dia berkata, "Karena hanya itu yang aku inginkan, Kyu".

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Written : GaemDanhobak

Cast: Kyuhyun Cho, Sungmin Lee

Desclaimer: Semua cast bukan milikku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai 2 Cast ini

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, Garing, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD

Dont Bash, Dont Like Dont Read, Review Please *puppy eyes attack

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Inspired : Let's Not by Suju KRY

Summary: Jalan menuju kebenaran tidak pernah mudah. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

MUST DO THIS

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku yang mati daripada kau, jadi aku akan tetap di sini. Dengar baik-baik syarat yang akan aku ajukan. Pertama: aku ingin kau menepati janjimu untuk berhenti persis setelah Super Junior bubar. Kedua: aku ingin kau menepati janjimu untuk berhenti persis setelah Super Junior bubar. Ketiga: aku ingin kau menepati janjimu untuk berhenti persis setelah Super Junior bubar" jelas Sungmin.

"Aigo, Minnie...sekarang kau yang tidak kreatif. Kenapa ketiga syaratmu sama semua?" decak Kyuhyun mendengar 3 syarat dari Sungmin yang isinya sama semua.

Sungmin diam sejenak memejamkan mata, lalu ketika matanya terbuka dia berkata, "Karena hanya itu yang aku inginkan, Kyu".

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kekasihnya, setidaknya Sungmin masih akan menjadi kekasihnya hingga Super Junior bubar, walau sebegitu inginnya kekasihnya itu mengakhiri ini semua. 'Minnie, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali memperjelas hubungan kita, bukan hanya hubungan yang tanpa status. Sementara kau malah ingin menutup rapat hubungan kita. Kau bahkan melarangku memulai fanservice denganmu di atas panggung. Dan malah menyuruhku ber-fanservice dengan hyungdeul lain' batin Kyuhyun disertai lirihan nafasnya.

"Deal".

EN-Joy :)

**Chapter 3**

Kamar berhias pajangan botol wine yang tersusun rapi terlihat hanya disinari dengan lampu remang-remang. Kamar itu tampak sepi. Tapi bila mata kita jeli, di atas tempat tidur ada seseorang yang sedang terlelap dan dengan sukacita membuat pulau yang banyaknya bisa menyaingi pulau-pulau Indonesia. Tinggal 1 pulau lagi maka Sungmin bisa melampaui jumlah pulau Indonesia, jika saja HP nya tidak menjerit-jerit menandakan ada telepon masuk.

PIIP

"Halo~~~" jawab Sungmin segera tanpa repot melihat siapa si penelpon ini.

"Halo, Minnie chagiyaaaa" jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Hmm,,wae?"

"Ish,,masa hanya 'wae'? kau tidak rindu padaku? "

"Mmm, ne"

"Ya! Minnie hyung!"

"Aigoo,,jangan menjerit seperti itu Kyu, kau bukan yeoja"

"Habisnya hyung seperti tidak mendengarku~~padahal aku jauh-jauh menelpon dari Jerman"

"Salahmu, Kyu. Sadarkah kau di sini sudah tengah malam dan kau mengganggu tidurku...haaahh,,ada apa? cepat katakan.."

"Benarkah? iya ya,,bagaimana aku bisa lupa..hhehe maaf, chagiyaaa...soalnya disini baru saja aku selesai makan siang..Baiklah,,aku langsung saja bertanya, kau ingin ku bawakan oleh-oleh apa, hyung?"

"Aku ingin w_"

"Yang lain, hyung. Kalau wine sudah pasti akan ku bawakan"

"Apa ya?"

"Hyung, ku bawakan komik yaoi versi orang barat untukmu ya"

"DASAR MAGNAE GILAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kita bukan_"

"Iya, tentu saja kita bukan gay..tidak perlu teriak gitu juga kali, hyung..kau bisa membangunkan orang lain...tapi ini bagus untuk menjadi panduan dalam hubungan kita, hyung"

"Haaahhhh,,terserahmu lah"

"Gomawo, chagiyaaa...nanti kita baca bareng-bareng ya? Oh, hyung, besok aku, Wookie, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae akan kembali.. Ya, sudah,,hyung tidur lagi deh..jaljayo chagiya~~"

PIIP

"Apanya yang jaljayo..gara-gara namdosaeng gila nan mesum sepertimu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi, kan" balas Sungmin ketika sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun putus.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, Sungmin hanya melamun saja di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dalam dorm, hanya ada dia. Semua penghuni dorm pergi berlibur dalam rangka liburan perayaan Chuseok, kecuali Sungmin. Lamunan Sungmin membawanya ke waktu 6 bulan lalu, saat perjanjian nya dengan Kyuhyun dibuat.

Sudah 6 bulan, sejak perjanjian Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Di mana, Kyuhyun akan memutuskan hubungan- terlarang mereka menurut Sungmin- dengan 3 syarat. Pertama, hanya jika Sungmin bukan lagi Super Junior Sungmin, yang berarti ketika Super Junior telah bubar. Kedua, selama Super Junior masih ada, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar- lagi- Sungmin mengungkit-ungkit kata 'berhenti' dari hubungan yang telah mereka jalani selama 7 tahun belakangan. Dan terakhir, Sungmin tidak boleh lebih cepat menikah dari dirinya. Kemudian, syarat yang diajukan Sungmin hanya satu, yaitu Kyuhyun harus benar-benar melepaskan Sungmin bersama dengan Super Junior yang hanya tinggal nama.

Perjanjian ini bukankah akan sangat menyiksa Sungmin? Demi apa Sungmin harus menunggu untuk waktu saat bubarnya Super Junior yang tak tentu itu? Kontrak Super Junior berjalan 13 tahun ke depan terhitung dari tahun 2006. Berarti jika kontrak itu ditepati, masa Super Junior yaitu sampai tahun 2019. Berarti Sungmin masih harus menunggu 6 tahun agar bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun kepada jalan yang lurus. Kemudian apa-apaan Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin menikah sebelum dia sendiri menikah. Padahal semua pumpkins tahu bahwa keinginan terbesar Sungmin adalah menikah dalam usia muda dan segera memiliki anak.

"Aku pantas mendapatkan itu. Aku yang membuatnya menyimpang dari jalan yang lurus. Aku juga yang akan membawa kembali dirinya ke jalan yang benar dan jalan menuju kebenaran tidak akan pernah mudah. Jadi, aku pantas tidak lebih bahagia dari Kyu" lirih Sungmin mengakhiri lamunannya sebelum terlelap dan kembali menggarap pulau-pulau nya.

**-GaemDanhobak-**

Orang-orang dengan berbagai bentuk banyak memenuhi jalanan di sekitar Rothenburg tower. Ada yang hanya sekedar berjalan, ada yang sibuk mengabadikan pemandangan, ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk di taman dekat tower tersebut. Di sepanjang jalan di sekitar Rothenburg tower terdapat banyak meja dan kursi kayu yang disusun rapi dan dilengkapi dengan payung besar di tengah meja. Orang-orang terlihat menikmati makanan yang disajikan di atas meja masing-masing. Di antara orang-orang dengan berbagai bentuk itu, ada beberapa orang yang terlihat berbeda. Walaupun rambut mereka tidak hitam, tapi siapapun tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah orang Eropa.

"Hyukkie,,jangan bilang kau mau memesan strawberry milk lagi. Ini yang terakhir, arra?" kata namja penyuka ikan yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk, ketika dia melihat rasa-rasa ingin tambah di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Hae~~~~ayolah,,boleh yaa" mata Eunhyuk berkedip-kedip genit, menunjukkan aegyo nya di depan namja penyuka ikan itu. Berharap namja itu akan luluh dan membolehkan Eunhyuk memesan strawberry milk lagi.

"Aigoo..Wookie hyung, kau ada kantong plastik?" tanya namja berkulit pucat dengan gelisah, seperti menahan-nahan sesuatu.

"Eh? kau ingin membungkus makanan yang tidak sempat kau makan ini, Kyu?" namja yang dipanggil Wookie hyung ini malah balik bertanya.

"Aniyaa..aku ingin membungkus wajah si monyet jelek ini agar tidak mengganggu kejiwaan penduduk asli di sini" jawabnya sambil menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! mukamu tuh yang penuh jerawat yang bisa menyebabkan kebutaan pada orang lain! Kalau bica_" Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan ejekannya karena sebuah suara menginterupsi tiba-tiba.

"Kyunieeeee!" seru seorang yeoja dengan tinggi semampai dan berambut blonde khas orang Eropa. Rain coat dan syal merah marun menjadi outfit yeoja itu. Mata hijau nya tampak berbinar-binar, jelas bukan karena yeoja itu mata duitan, tapi yeoja ini tampak bahagia melihat Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu hendak menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun tapi refleks Kyuhyun yang biasanya lemot entah kenapa kini bisa diandalkan. Dengan sigap, dia mundur beberapa langkah menghindari pelukan maut si yeoja.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae, Donghae memandang Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook memandang muka cengo Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak memandang siapa-siapa. Keempat namja keren itu, seperti paduan suara, kompak bertanya "Who are you, lady?". Mereka bersyukur sering menonton film barat dengan artis seksi nan bohay, karena akhirnya bisa mempraktekkan kegiatan di ranjang *PLAK!- kemampuan bahasa Inggris mereka.

Donghae yang lebih berpengalaman menghadapi yeoja, bertanya, "Do you ELF, lady?"

"Aigooo,,mianhae Kyunie, Hyukie, Wookie, dan Hae,,aku pasti mengagetkan kalian,,tentu saja kalian tidak mengenalku. Karena penampilan ku sangat berbeda bukan? Aku noonamu, Kyu~~" jelas yeoja itu.

"MWO?!" keempat namja itu lagi-lagi kompakan teriak.

"Sssttt,,jangan teriak-teriak gitu ahh,, malu-maluin tahu. Kyunie aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini" ucap yeoja yang mengaku noona nya Kyuhyun itu.

"Geotjimal..Ahra noona yang ku kenal itu tubuhnya pendek, lubang hidungnya besar, dan dadanya rata" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya bahwa yeoja tinggi berdada besar itu adalah noonanya.

PLAK!

"Hehehe,,mianhae Kyuniee~~~ tanganku ini refleks akan meluncur ke kepala orang yang telah mengatakan dadaku rata" desis Ahra.

"Aku benar-benar Cho Ahra..Mau bukti? Baiklah,,bukti eksklusif yang akan kubeberkan ini hanya aku yang tahu. Eomma, appa, fansmu, bahkan hyungdeulmu tidak ada yang tahu..."

'Gayanya memang mirip Ahra noona, tatapan matanya juga sangat menyakinkan,,Jangan bilang bukti yang dia mau beberkan itu adalah tompel yang ada di pantatku, atau mungkin bekas cakaran kucing di punggungku' monolog Kyuhyun.

"Katakan kalau aku salah, jumlahnya 37 kan? Kita pernah menghitungnya sama-sama, Kyunie.." lanjut Ahra.

"Apanya yang 37, noona?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kau benar, Ahra noona. Noona~~~ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, kenapa penampakanmu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Ahra tengah sibuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan. Walau agak risih dengan penampilan baru noonanya yang tampak asing ini, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ragu lagi bahwa yeoja ini adalah benar noonanya. Satu bukti yang dibeberkannya tadi adalah salah satu rahasia terbesarnya di samping tompel yang ada di pantatnya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari keadaan eomma dan appa, keadaan Kyuhyun, kehidupan Ahra yang jauh dari keluarga. Ahra meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, termasuk saat Kyuhyun melihatnya dalam penampakan yang sangat berbeda. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena kemajuan teknologi, itu kesimpulan yang dipetik Kyuhyun dari penjelasan noonanya tentang penampakannya seperti yeoja eropa saat ini.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan noonanya ngobrol, tiga namja yang tersisa sedang asik membahas sesuatu.

"Apa nya yang 37, sih? Ahhh,,jangan-jangan itu jumlah pacar Kyuhyun?" tebak Ryeowook.

"Ani, aku rasa itu jumlah gadis yang dihamili Kyuhyun" Eunhyuk menyuarakan pendapatnya dan berhasil mengundang jitakan dari Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Hyukie. Kalau menurutku, itu adalah jumlah gadis yang ditolak Kyuhyun. Hmm, banyak juga ya. Tapi tetap lebih banyak aku dong..hahahaha" tebak Donghae seenaknya disertai tawa gajenya.

"Dongsaeng-deul, noona harus segera pergi, sayang sekali tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan kalian. Have fun, ne! Sampai ketemu lagi" ucap Ahra pamitan dengan hyungdeul nya dongsaengnya.

"Ya~~~noona, kenapa buru-buru, noona kan belum mentraktir ku strawberry milk~~" ini Eunhyuk yang ngomong.

"Hahah,,lain kali ne~~bagaimana kalau strawberry milk nya noona ganti dengan 'ada apa dengan angka 37'?" bisik Ahra memberikan kode pada Eunhyuk. Bagai mendapat film yadong gratisan, mata Eunhyuk berbinar senang.

"Itu,,adalah jumlah Kyuhyun melakukan 'itu' sampai saat ini dengan Sungmin" lanjut Ahra masih dengan berbisik di telingan Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ku duga. Baiklah, noona sampai ketemu lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu, noona~~" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ahra noona, hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumahmu~~" ini Donghae yang ngomong.

"Ish, dasar gombal! Noona, jangan dengarkan Hae hyung..Noona, lain kali kau harus mengajak kami berkeliling Eropa~~Noona , jaga dirimu ne~ saranghae, noona!" ucap Ryeowook sambil meletakkan dua tangannya di atas kepala membentuk simbol love.

"Nado saranghae, Wookie~~ Baiklah, Kyunie, Hyukkie, Hae, Wookie..noona pamit, ne" ucap Ahra sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyukkie, apa yang Ahra noona bisikkan padamu tadi?" tanya Ryeowook setelah melihat punggung Ahra menjauh.

"Wookie, Hae..sekarang aku tahu apa arti angka 37 itu,,Ahra noona sudah memberitahuku tadi" jawab Eunhyuk. Seketika muka Kyuhyun berubah horror. 'Aih,,noona! Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu?'. Kyuhyun gelisah dalam pikirannya.

"Itu adalah..." Eunhyuk sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Itu adalah..." Donghae dan Ryeowook yang tengah antusias, membeo ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Itu adalah jumlah lubang bekas jerawat di muka bocah setan ini,,hahahahah" Eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang tergantung tadi.

"Mwo?! Hahahahaha" Donghae dan Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"YA! Diam kalian! Ish!" kesal Kyuhyun karena menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh hyungdeulnya. 'Aman~~noona, aku tahu kau tidak akan memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya ke orang lain' batin Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sudah,sudah..hhaha,,kita lanjut..hhaha,,perjalanan kita, ne~"ajak Eunhyuk sambil sesekali tertawa. 'Ternyata hubungan dengan Sungmin hyung sudah sejauh ini, Kyu? batin Eunhyuk.

"Oh, iya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ahra noona, Kyu? Kenapa penampilannya berubah seperti itu? Apa dia melakukan operasi plastik?" tanya Donghae beruntun.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk mendukung pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi Ahra noona mengatakan hal ini adalah hasil dari kemajuan teknologi dan sudah biasa terjadi di sini. Jadi, noona memintaku untuk tidak khawatir" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh~~ begitu ya.." walaupun mereka tidak terlalu mengerti tapi mereka mencoba memahami situasi. Mungkin hal seperti itu sedang tren di negara-negara Eropa.

Keempat namja ini pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengambil kitab suci *PLAK- menelusuri tempat-tempat wisata di Jerman dan sekitarnya.

**-GaemDanhobak-**

"Ahhhh,,akhirnya kembali ke Korea lagi. Annyeong! Minnie hyung! Chagiyaa~~~" seru Kyuhyun saat memasuki dorm. Sejam yang lalu, ia bersama yang lain telah kembali dari liburan di di Jerman masih siang, tapi di sini ternyata sudah tengah malam. Hanya Kyuhyun yang memutuskan pulang ke dorm, sedangkan yang lain memilih pulang ke rumah keluarga masing-masing. Hyungdeulnya sempat heran dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang pulang ke dorm padahal di sana setahu mereka tidak ada siapapun. Kyuhyun beralasan bahwa besok dia ada jadwal recording di KBS untuk acara Mamma Mia, jadi lebih mudah menjangkau KBS dari dorm daripada dari rumahnya. Padahal bukan itu alasan utamanya, walaupun alasan yang diucapkannya juga tidak bohong. Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar terluas di dorm lantai 11 itu, ke kamarnya.

"Ommona! Errr, kelinci nakal! Demi apa aku menyukai orang jorok sepertimu, Minnie. Kau hobi sekali membuat pulau, dan itu di b-a-n-t-a-l-ku!" ucap Kyuhyun geram,tapi tetap menjaga volume suaranya agar tidak mengusik kekasihnya yang tengah asik membuat pulau itu. Setelah meletakkan tas beserta sekardus oleh-oleh di lantai kamar, tanpa mengganti bajunya, Kyuhyun segera mengambil posisi di samping Sungmin, dan dengan tidak sabar lengannya melingkari pinggang kekasihnya.

Belum bisa memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Kemudian mengambil kartu nama yang sempat diberikan oleh Ahra ketika dirinya bertemu di Eropa dengan noonanya itu. Mengamati isi dari kartu nama itu, tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut untuk beberapa detik, sambil bergumam penuh tanya "Body Bank?".

**TBC**

Hahahaha,,,gajeeee! Mian~~kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi..Alahhh,,biarin lah..yang penting usaha sendiri, iya nggak? Sejelek apapun asal itu bukan plagiat tentunya lebih berkesan *menurutku sih~~

Gomawo buat :

**ChoKhunRy : **trimakasih untuk seporsi semangat nya chingu :))

**sitapumpkinelf : **mian udah buatmu rada2 bingung, chingu... emang ini cerita aneh agak-agak gak jelas gitu..

**Zahra Amelia : **iya nih, Sungmin oppa ngeyel minta berhenti *santetin Sungmin oppa nyok biar gak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun oppa

**WineKyuMin137 : **cerita gaje ini chingu,,heheh...andwee,,Kyu oppa harus nikah dengan Sungmin (?)

**winecouple :** aduh, bingung nge-amin-innya :p

**sissy : **semoga bisa seiring berjalannya waktu, ne..

Rata-rata chingu yang nge-review kesannya bingung sama cerita ku ini...mian ne chingudeul udah buat puyeng...tapi aku usahakan lebih rapi lagi ke depannya v^^


	4. Chapter 4

Written by : GaemDanhobak

Main Cast: Kyuhyun Cho, Sungmin Lee

Desclaimer: Semua cast bukan milikku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai 2 Cast ini

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, Garing, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD

Dont Bash, Dont Like Dont Read, Review Please *puppy eyes attack

Inspired : Let's Not by Suju KRY- The Starters Novel by Lissa Price

Summary: Jalan menuju kebenaran tidak pernah mudah. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

MUST DO THIS

EN-Joy :)

**Chapter 4**

Tetesan air sisa hujan semalam terdengar menghiasi pagi di kota Seoul. Sepasang foxy eyes berkedip imut berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dan bersiap bangun, namun tubuhnya tertahan oleh sepasang lengan pucat. Dia berbalik dan menatap pemilik lengan ini yang masih betah tidur dan tidak berniat melonggarkan lengannya itu.

"Kyu...kapan kau pulang?" tanya pemilik foxy eyes itu sambil mengelus wajah namja di depannya ini yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan saja pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapat jawaban karena yang ditanya belum bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah puas menelusuri wajah Kyu, dia perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia biarkan Kyu tetap tidur karena dia yakin kekasihnya itu masih sangat lelah dari berlibur di Eropa. Saat meregangkan badannya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh? Apa ini? Seperti kartu nama? London...Body bank_Prime Destinations...ini punya Kyu mungkin" dia letakkan kartu nama itu di meja nakas dan beranjak keluar kamar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

_Niga neomu gomapjanha~~~oh baby~_

_Niga neomu yeppeojanha~~_

_Noneul ttel suga eobseo~~_

_Nae nunen neoman boyeo~~_

_Neoman gyesok barobogo sipjanha nan~~oh jeongmal~~ _

Namja ber-foxy eyes, Sungmin, sedang asik membuat sarapan telur mata sapi untuknya dan telur dadar untuk kekasihnya, sambil bersenandung lagu Baby Baby nya 4Men. Sungmin pelit? Oh, tidaklah. Dia hanya membuat sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun karena makhluk hidup yang berada di dorm saat ini hanya mereka. Tapi, kalau makhluk tak hidup, menurut mata batin author ada 13.

_Nae haru haruga~~_

"Eh, Kyu? Sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagu itu. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman sambil melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang tengah memegang spatula.

_Neomu haengbokhaeseo~~ _"Tetaplah memasak, Minnie" kata Kyuhyun sambil memutar tubuh Sungmin kembali menghadap kompor dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun melanjutkan nyanyinya, menambah suasana pagi hari yang ceria di dorm.

_Ireonnari kkeutnajil ankil~~ Modunge da byeonhaji ankil~~_ "Bersama, Minnie" ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun langsung mengambil nada membaurkan suara tenornya dengan suara bass Kyuhyun. Mereka pun berduet.

_Niga neomu gomapjanha~~~oh baby~_

_Niga neomu yeppeojanha~~_

_Noneul ttel suga eobseo~~_

_Nae nunen neoman boyeo~~_

_Neoman gyesok barobogo sipjanha nan~~oh jeongmal~~ _

_Oh baby~~_ Chup~~ Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gembul Sungmin. Bersamaan dengan ciuman itu, telur yang dimasak Sungmin pun telah matang.

"Hahaha,,Kyu~~jangan memakanku ne..lebih baik kita memakan telur ini. Kau pasti lapar kan? Cha, kita makan" ajak Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun sebelum kekasih pervertnya ini melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"Oh, iya Kyu, kapan kamu pulangnya? Kok aku tidak sadar?" tanya Sungmin di sela-sela prosesi sarapannya.

"Tadi malam, Minnie. Bagaimana kau bisa sadar kalau kau sedang sibuk membuat pulau? Aish, bantalku jadi korbannya" jawab Kyuhyun pura-pura ngambek.

"Khekhekhe,,mianhae Kyu~~anggap saja itu kenangan dariku. Kalau kau merindukanku kau bisa mencium bantalmu, dengan begitu kau akan merasa sedang menciumku. Bukankah kita terbiasa berbagi saliva, Kyu?" ucap Sungmin. "Eh, eh... Kyu, aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu. Jadi, jangan pasang wajah mesummu itu kalau kau tidak ingin kena bogem dariku" lanjut Sungmin setelah melihat gelagat aneh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak ada, wajah mesumku ini kan yang akan sangat kau rindukan? Benar kan, Minnie?" balas Kyuhyun dengan dua alis tebalnya bergerak naik turun- naik turun bermaksud lebih menggoda Sungmin.

"Tenang saja, chagi~~ sejam lagi aku ada jadwal di KBS. Oh, iya..oleh-oleh untukmu ada di kardus di kamarku, tapi jangan kau baca dulu, hyung. Lebih bagus kalau kau membacanya bersama ku. Jadi, kita bisa segera mem-praktekannya~~" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Baca? Aish,,kau jadi membeli barang laknat itu (baca: komik yaoi versi bule)?! Ku bilang tidak perlu, Kyu. Dasar maniak mag_!" ucap Sungmin terpotong oleh bunyi bel.

TinTong! TinTong!

"Biar aku yang buka, sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan sarapan dan lekas mandi, Kyu. Jangan sampai terlambat, arra?!" lanjut Sungmin sambil bergegas ke pintu depan.

"Eh?" Sungmin kebingungan karena tak seorang pun berada di depan pintu ketika dia membuka pintu dorm. Namun, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada kotak berwarna pink bersegel pita emas, yang sekarang teronggok di depan kakinya.

"Apa ini? Untuk KyuMin? Nugu? Apa mungkin maksudnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" Sungmin membaca sebuah tulisan di atas pita emas itu 'For Kyumin' dan mulai menerka-nerka.

Karena pada kotak yang sepertinya sebuah paket itu tertulis untuk KyuMin, Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun untuk sama-sama membukanya. Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun, dia menonton berita di televisi.

_Sedikitnya 40 yeoja berusia sekitar 20-30 tahunan yang diduga adalah korban human trafficking (perdagangan manusia) ditemukan di dalam kapal laut tujuan pulau Ulleungdo..._

"Mengerikan! Kenapa makin hari makin banyak kasus penjualan yeoja. Yeoja yang malang..." lirih Sungmin mendengar berita yang sedang _in_ di Korea. Karena tidak betah dengan berita kriminal, Sungmin memilih mengganti channel ke siaran yang lebih menghibur hati.

"Minnie, kau sedang menonton temanmu sendiri ya?" tegur Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak rapi dengan kemeja lengan panjang biru laut di dalam dipadu celana jins.

"Eh? Teman?" tanya Sungmin bingung karena sekarang yang ditontonnya adalah siaran National Geographic tentang aktivitas binatang berbulu bertelinga panjang yang suka wortel. Dia tidak melihat ada temannya dalam siaran itu.

"Aigoo~~itu Bunny, Minnie..sudah lama aku tidak memanggilmu dengan panggilan Bunny~kau merindukan panggilan itu, Bunny chagii?" goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum manis. Hanya untuk beberapa detik, karena selanjutnya berganti tatapan melotot disertai ibu jari dan telunjuk dari kedua tangannya menjepit pipi penuh bekas jerawat milik Kyuhyun, hingga melebar dan memperlihatkan cengiran kudanya.

"Khekhekhe~~ kau jadi mirip Siwonnie jika ku beginikan~~" ucap Sungmin gembira telah mengerjai tukang jahilnya Super Junior. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis dan mengusap pelan pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Muka Kyuhyun kini terlihat busuk sekali karena sebal mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Demi apa dia disamakan dengan Siwon dalam hal kekudaan. Dia ini kan evil Cho, jelmaan iblis, bukannya kuda. Melihat namjanya yang kesal, Sungmin segera melakukan Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kyuhyun sebelum namja setan itu benar-benar berubah menjadi setan.

Chup~~

"Kyunie, jangan marah ne~~ sudah tidak sakit kan?~~sudah aku cium".

"Kenapa hanya sebelah kanan? Sebelah kiri juga dong, Minnie?"

Chup~~

"Chup~~Chup~~Hehehehehe~~baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, Minnie" pamit Kyuhyun setelah ikut memberi ciuman di pipi Sungmin.

" Eh, tunggu sebentar, Kyu! Tadi ada kotak ini di depan pintu" ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan kotak itu ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, waktu bunyi bel saat kita sarapan tadi, ya? Siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Molla..aku tidak melihat siapapun di depan pintu, dan di kotak itu pun tidak ada nama pengirimnya, Kyu" jelas Sungmin

"For KyuMin? Jadi Minnie, kau menungguku untuk bersama-sama membuka ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang diikuti anggukan kepala Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku luangkan waktu sebentar..apa ya isinya?" Kyuhyun memegang kotak itu dan membuka pitanya.

"Apa mungkin isinya bom?! YA! Kyu! Jangan dibuka!" teriak Sungmin panik sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia kaget melihat Kyuhyun dengan entengnya membuka kotak itu padahal bisa jadi isinya semacam bom. Karena beberapa saat tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya menampakkan wajah horornya. Keringat tiba-tiba bermunculan melalui pori-pori di kulitnya. Wajah yang memucat dan bibir yang bergetar. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang dilihat Sungmin saat ini sama jeleknya seperti saat Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak kentut di depannya. Sungmin yang tidak ingin terkena radiasi gas beracun Kyuhyun, segera menjauh beberapa meter ke lokasi aman.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti kentut di depanku!" teriak Sungmin dari dapur.

"Minnie~~kemarilah~~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

"Shirreo! Udara di sana belum steril. Aku tidak ingin mati muda" balas Sungmin menolak.

"Minnie~~kemarilah~~ku mohon" suara Kyuhyun semakin lirih seperti maniak game yang melihat tulisan 'Game Over'.

Sungmin yang penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun tampak menegang kaku dan memohon tak berdaya, segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang banyaknya berlembar-lembar memenuhi kotak pink dengan pita emas itu. Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya karena dapat mengancam eksistensi mereka.

_Aku memegang kartu AS mu, Sungmin oppa. Turuti perintahku! Jika tidak, aku akan menyebarkan rahasiamu kepada seluruh dunia._

_Menikah denganku!_

_By LSK_

**-GaemDanhobak-**

"Cut! Kerja yang bagus Yongjee-ah..mm,Kyuhyun-ah kau kurang fokus sepertinya..tapi kerjamu tetap bagus. Baiklah kita istirahat 30 menit" PD-nim Mammamia memberikan pendapatnya sebelum sesi istirahat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yongjee, yeoja bertubuh gemuk sebagai partner MC nya di Mammamia.

"Gwaenchana, Yongjee-ah. Aku hanya lelah mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Oleh-oleh dari Jerman mana, nih? Setidaknya aku dapat foto bule Jerman yang sedang toples..tidak toples juga tidak apa-apa..malahan itu sangat bagus karena aku bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuh bule~~Kyuhyun-ah..hellooooo..." ucap Yongjee bercuap-cuap sementara orang yang diajaknya bicara sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, beristirahatlah~" ucap Yongjee yang prihatin kepada keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

-GaemDanhobak-

_Pukul 10.00 KST_

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk!" ucap namja berusia 50-an mempersilakan masuk siapapun orang yang telah mengetuk pintu.

"Lee Sajangnim, ini beberapa dokumen kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan yang akan menjadi bahan meeting besok" kata yeoja yang diketahui adalah seorang sekretaris.

"Letakkanlah di tempatnya. Aku akan mempelajarinya" ucap namja yang dipanggil sajangnim itu.

"Saya permisi sajangnim" ucap sang sekretaris sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Lee sajangnim tampak tekun mempelajari dokumen bahan meeting besok. Sesekali di bukanya file di komputernya dan saling mencocokkan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba...

"Apa ini? " geram Lee sajangnim melihat beberapa lembar benda asing yang terselip di antara dokumennya.

BRAKK!

"LEE SUNGMIN! Apa yang anak itu lakukan?!" meja yang dipukul keras menandakan amarah yang meluap-luap dari namja ini.

.

.

_Pukul 10.00 KST. Di tempat lain._

Tok Tok Tok!

Namja berusia 50-an berkacamata sedang mmempersilakan masuk siapapun orang yang telah mengetuk pintu.

"Cho Sajangnim, ini beberapa dokumen kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan yang akan menjadi bahan meeting besok" kata yeoja yang diketahui adalah seorang sekretaris.

"Letakkanlah di tempatnya. Aku akan mempelajarinya" ucap namja yang dipanggil sajangnim itu.

"Saya permisi sajangnim" ucap sang sekretaris sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Cho sajangnim tampak tekun mempelajari dokumen bahan meeting besok. Sesekali di bukanya file di komputernya dan saling mencocokkan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba...

"Apa ini? " geram Cho sajangnim melihat beberapa lembar benda asing yang terselip di antara dokumennya.

BRAKK!

"CHO KYUHYUN! Apa yang anak itu lakukan?!" meja yang dipukul keras menandakan amarah yang meluap-luap dari namja ini.

.

.

_Pukul 10.00 KST. Di Gedung SM Entertainment._

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk!" ucap namja berusia 50-an mempersilakan masuk siapapun orang yang telah mengetuk pintu.

"Lee Sajangnim, ini beberapa dokumen permintaan diadakan konser-konser artis SM di berbagai negara. Baru-baru ini, kita sudah menyetujui untuk mengadakan Super Junior World Tour 5 di Meksiko, London, dan Malaysia. Beberapa negara sepertinya akan menyusul" kata yeoja yang diketahui adalah seorang sekretaris.

"Letakkanlah di tempatnya. Aku akan mempelajarinya" ucap namja yang dipanggil sajangnim itu.

"Saya permisi sajangnim" ucap sang sekretaris sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Lee sajangnim tampak tekun mempelajari dokumen bahan meeting besok. Tiba-tiba...

"Apa ini? " geram Lee sajangnim melihat beberapa lembar benda asing yang terselip di antara dokumennya. Sret sret sret. Lembar-lembaran benda asing itu dikoyak-koyak olehnya lau dilemparnya ke tempat sampah. Lembar-lembaran benda asing itu sama dengan yang diterima oleh 3 orang sebelumnya. Lembar-lembaran benda asing itu adalah bukti fisik hubungan KyuMin, foto mesra mereka.

"Dasar anak nakal!" geram Lee sajangnim.

**TBC**

Gomawoyo~~ buat :

Sitapumpkinelf : kesenangan trsndiri membuat KyuMin tersiksa..hahaha *digerek KMS

Cho KhunRy : Jeongmal gomawo chingu, udah suka ceritaku...khekhekhe, jumlah itu akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu *macam ber-hutang di rentenir

Mirukia : jangan kapok baca lanjutannya ya chingu *maksa amat

Abilhikmah : tapi suka, kan sama Kyu oppa? *pasti iya

Ritsu HyunMin : hahaha,,iy nih pantang biduk surut ke pantai *ada yang ngerti artinya gak? sissy : tidak janji chingu,,lah aku doyannya nyiksa mereka *sweetsmirk

winecouple : sssttt, sebenarnya... *KyuMin: ya! Tutup mulutmu itu evie-ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

Tok Tok Tok!

"Masuk!" ucap namja berusia 50-an mempersilakan masuk siapapun orang yang telah mengetuk pintu.

"Lee Sajangnim, ini beberapa dokumen permintaan diadakan konser-konser artis SM di berbagai negara. Baru-baru ini, kita sudah menyetujui untuk mengadakan Super Junior World Tour 5 di Meksiko, London, dan Malaysia. Beberapa negara sepertinya akan menyusul" kata yeoja yang diketahui adalah seorang sekretaris.

"Letakkanlah di tempatnya. Aku akan mempelajarinya" ucap namja yang dipanggil sajangnim itu.

"Saya permisi sajangnim" ucap sang sekretaris sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Lee sajangnim tampak tekun mempelajari dokumen bahan meeting besok. Tiba-tiba...

"Apa ini?" geram Lee sajangnim melihat beberapa lembar benda asing yang terselip di antara dokumennya. Sret sret sret. Lembar-lembaran benda asing itu dikoyak-koyak olehnya lau dilemparnya ke tempat sampah. Lembar-lembaran benda asing itu sama dengan yang diterima oleh 3 orang sebelumnya. Lembar-lembaran benda asing itu adalah bukti fisik hubungan KyuMin, foto mesra mereka.

"Dasar anak nakal!" geram Lee sajangnim.

Written by : GaemDanhobak

Main Cast: Kyuhyun Cho, Sungmin Lee

Desclaimer: Semua cast bukan milikku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai 2 Cast ini

Warning: YAOI/Boys Love, Garing, Membosankan, tidak sesuai EYD

Dont Bash, Dont Like Dont Read, Review Please *puppy eyes attack

Inspired : Let's Not by Suju KRY- The Starters Novel by Lissa Price

Summary: Jalan menuju kebenaran tidak pernah mudah. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

**MUST DO THIS**

**EN-Joy :)**

**Chapter 5**

"Manager Park, panggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghadap padaku segera!" perintah seorang namja paruh baya di telepon.

PRAK! Telepon tak berdosa itu diletakkan kasar oleh si penelepon tanpa menunggu jawaban orang yang di panggil Manager Park. Matanya menyipit tajam dengan kening berkerut. Dilepasnya kacamata yang senantiasa bertengger di hidungnya dan memijit sejenak pangkal hidungya. Berharap dengan demikian dapat mengurangi kecemasannya.

-GaemDanhobak-

Kafe bernuansa alam dengan dinding dan lantai dari kayu mahoni itu tampak fresh. Di sudut kafe diletakkan pot-pot bunga beringin bonsai. Tampak beberapa orang yang sedang duduk menikmati variasi minuman kopi serta makanan ringan. Di kursi yang bersisian dengan kaca pembatas tampak duduk seorang namja. Tatapannya sangat kosong. Dia melamun. _Hyung, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan kejadian ini. Pasti ulah orang iseng. Tenanglah, hyung. Ini semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja . '_Semoga semua baik-baik saja Kyu', lirih namja itu. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya tadi ketika mereka mendapat suprise dari orang berinisial LSK. Dan ketika Kyuhyun pamit untuk pergi rekaman di KBS Building, dia mendapat telepon dari orang berinisial LSK itu dan meminta bertemu dengan nya. Jadi, di sinilah dia berada, di kafe tempat pertemuan dengan LSK.

Puk! Namja itu merasa tersentak dari lamunannya akibat dirasanya ada yang menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Anyeong Sungmin oppa?", tanya seseorang berperawakan imut dengan rambut blonde sebahunya.

"Sunny-ah~ Hei, sedang apa di sini? Kau sendirian?"

"Bukankah kita janjian ketemu di sini, oppa?"

"Mwo?! Jadi, kau _"

"_Ya, aku yang menelpon oppa tadi untuk janjian bertemu di sini. Aku...Lee Soon Kyu".

-GaemDanhobak-

Pada saat break syuting Mammamia, dia mendapat telepon dari Manager Park yang memberitahukan agar segera datang ke SM Building untuk menghadap ke Sooman sajangnim. Dari nada bicara Manager Park tampaknya ini adalah sesuatu yang serius walau Manager Park sendiri tidak tahu persisnya. Dan benar saja, setelah syuting selesai, tidak membuang waktu dia segera melesat ke SM Building. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan foto itu? batinnya.

Tidak berapa lama, dia sudah tiba di SM Building dan segera ke lantai 7 di mana ruangan Sooman sajangnim berada.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Anda telah ditunggu oleh sajangnim di dalam", sekretaris Lee Sooman mengarahkan Kyuhyun agar lekas masuk ke ruangan Bos SM Entertainment itu.

Ternyata tidak hanya ada Lee Sooman di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa member aktif Suju- minus Siwon yang sedang berada di Hongkong- telah duduk dengan gelisah. Di antara mereka, ada yang nampak paling gelisah. Di sisi namja paling gelisah itu, duduk yeoja satu-satunya di dalam ruangan itu. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti. Ketika Kyuhyun-satu-satunya orang yang belum datang dan sangat dinantikan kedatangannya- masuk ke ruangan, seketika atmosfir berubah horor. Pendingin ruangan yang menyala tidak mampu meredam atmosfir hot dalam ruangan itu. 'Sepertinya ini benar-benar serius', batinnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, silakan duduk di tempat kosong itu, di samping Eunhyuk-ah," Lee Sooman mencairkan suasana tegang dengan membuka suara. Kyuhyun melangkah dari pintu menuju bagian sofa yang kosong di samping Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kalian semua sudah menyempatkan datang ke sini di sela-sela kesibukan kalian. Aku harap kabar kalian semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap Lee Sooman berusaha tenang.

"Sajangnim, ada hal apa yang membuat Anda memanggil kami berkumpul di sini?" Eunhyuk mengawali pertemuan itu dengan pertanyaan dasar yang juga menjadi tanda tanya untuk member lain.

Lee Sooman memperlihatkan berlembar-lembar foto yang diterimanya terselip di antara dokumen-dokumennya. Seketika wajah mereka semua pucat, setengah percaya setengah tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pertanyaan itu tergambar di setiap wajah pucat mereka. Semua member memang tahu bahwa hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih dari sekedar hyung-dongsaeng. Mereka menghargai itu. Dan malah mendukung hubungan KyuMin. Masa bodoh dengan norma-norma kehidupan yang terlalu munafik itu. Tapi, mereka tidak menyangka jika hubungan KyuMin yang mereka tutup rapat kini tercetak sebagai bukti fisik di atas berlembar-lembar foto itu.

"Aku ingin di antara Sungmin-ah dan Kyuhyun-ah yang menjelaskan kenapa-ini-bisa-terjadi?" ucap Lee Sooman menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada rendah, tekanan pada kalimat terakhir menunjukkan amarah yang ditahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kanan tempat Sungmin, namja paling gelisah itu, duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap namja itu berharap bisa mendapatkan balasan, tapi tidak. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menghela nafas dalam, kemudian mulai berkata...

"Mianhae...Jeongmal mianhae sajangnim...memberdeul~~aku tidak tahu persisnya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Yang aku tahu, saat pagi hari, aku dan Kyuhyun yang berada di dorm, mendapat kiriman kotak, tanpa kami tahu orang yang membawa kotak itu... Dan setelah kami buka, isinya adalah foto-foto itu..."

Mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya berat, Sungmin melanjutkan. "Dan di antara foto-foto itu, ada note yang berisi '_Aku memegang kartu AS mu, Sungmin oppa. Turuti perintahku! Jika tidak, aku akan menyebarkan rahasiamu kepada seluruh dunia. Menikah denganku!By LSK'..."_

Semua bertanya-tanya. LSK! Siapa dia?

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kebingungan, Kangin tidak sabar mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Jadi, dalang kejadian ini adalah orang yang berinisial LSK, begitukah?"

"Ya, aku rasa seperti itu. Tapi, LSK itu siapa?" pertanyaan dari eternal maknae SuJu itu sontak membuat semua mengerutkan kening berpikir kemungkinan orang yang namanya berinisial LSK.

"Sunny-ah, untuk apa kau berada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Di saat yang lain sedang berpikir, dia melontarkan tanya yang mengejutkan, dan member lain mau tidak mau tersadar akan keberadaan Sunny. Mata member bersamaan menjadikan Sunny fokus mereka. Aneh. Kyuhyun, yang dari awal dia melihat Sunny, dia sudah merasa ini aneh. Untuk apa yeoja itu ada di sini? Apa jangan-jangan LSK itu...Lee Soon Kyu!

"Kau memang jenius, Kyuhyun oppa~ aku yang telah mengirimkan itu," pengakuan Sunny membuat mereka semua kaget, terkecuali Sungmin yang sudah terkaget-kaget saat di kafe tadi.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal ini, Sunny-ah?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti. Pasalnya tindakan Sunny seperti seorang yeoja gila yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Apa lagi, Donghae oppa~ Aku melakukan ini tentu saja agar aku bisa menikah dengan Sungmin oppa yang sangat ku sayang," jawab Sunny sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Orang itu sudah tidak tahan. Sejak Sunny mengaku bahwa dia yang telah melakukan ini, orang itu mengepalkan tangan begitu kuat. Dia tidak menyangka, hoobae nya ini, grup satu agensinya ini, tega berbuat keji seperti ini. Sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"YAK! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sungminku yeoja tidak tahu diri! Kau yeoja licik! Sialan!", Kyuhyun berteriak gusar hendak menuju ke tempat Sunny berada, namun dengan sigap Eunhyuk memegang lengannya, menahannya dari aksi brutal yang entah apa yang bisa saja Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kyu-ah, kumohon tenanglah~" bujuk Enhyuk dan Donghae sambil mengusap punggung tegang Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ah! Sunny-ah, sekarang tolong kau jelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti. Sebenarya apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" ucap Lee Sooman.

"Sajangnim, seperti yang tadi ku katakan, aku menginginkan agar Sungmin oppa mau menikah denganku. Jangan mencoba membujukku untuk membatalkan keinginanku ini, karena itu akan sia-sia saja. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan segala hal dan aku tidak ingin gagal. Hanya setelah Sungmin oppa menikah denganku, segala bukti hubungan menjijikkan ini akan aku lenyapkan... Bukankah kami tampak serasi bersama?... Aku hanya tidak ingin image Sungmin oppa menjadi pendosa karena berhubungan dengan sesama namja! Karena pasangan namja adalah yeoja! " ucap Sunny tegas.

"SIALAN! BRENG_"

"Berhenti menjerit seperti yeoja, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin memotong bentakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpaku di tempat. Tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak dewasa itu malah akan membuat keadaan makin kacau, menurut Sungmin.

"Aku akan menerima permintaanmu. Tapi, aku juga ingin mengajukan satu syarat. Aku akan menikahimu hanya setelah aku selesai menjalani wajib militer. Untuk sementara kita bertunangan saja. Jika kau menolak syaratku, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku lagi, Sunny-ah", lanjut Sungmin berbicara dengan suara berat dan menatap Sunny tajam.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku setuju oppa.. Urusanku sudah selesai, bukan? Aku masih ada kegiatan, jadi aku permisi", ucap Sunny. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari ruangan menyisakan teriakan-teriakan frustasi Kyuhyun yang menggema di seisi ruangan.

"Manager Park, tolong kau urus persiapan wajib militer Sungmin-ah," perintah Lee Sooman kepada bawahannya.

-GaemDanhobak-

Aliran sungai Han malam ini terlihat tenang dengan sesekali dihiasi kerlipan lampu neon jalanan. Di beberapa spot pinggir sungai, orang-orang tampak duduk, berbaring, bahkan ada yang berdiri. Suasana ini begitu dirindukan oleh pencari ketenangan karena segala kepenatan jiwa seolah tertelan hingga ke dasar sungai.

"Minnie~~". Setelah beberapa lamanya terdiam dengan pikirannya, namja berkulit pucat yang tampak makin pucat itu, membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm, waeyo, Kyu?" ucap Sungmin, orang yang di panggil dengan Minnie.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya, hyung? Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita? Bukankah kau tidak boleh menikah sebelum aku, ingat?"

"Apa kau punya solusi lain dari masalah ini, Kyu?"

"Hanya membiarkan itu, hyung. Toh, kenapa kalau hubungan kita tersebar? Aku tidak masalah. Persetan dengan kata-kata orang. Ini hidup kita, kitalah yang menentukan mau jadi apa hidup kita ini..."

"Kyu, kau terlihat sangat egois jika membiarkan hubungan kita tersebar. Apa kau tidak memikirkan? dampaknya tidak hanya menimpa kita, tetapi keluarga, member, fans,,,kita akan menyakiti banyak orang jika seperti itu, Kyu~~"

"Lalu apa? Kau akan bertunangan, lalu wajib militer, dan setelah itu kau akan menikah...meninggalkanku...apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit, hyung?"

"Tolong, jangan membuat ini semakin sulit, Kyu~~"

"Hyung, ku beritahu...Kau tidak akan bisa menyenangkan semua orang. Bahkan Presiden sekalipun, ada saja orang yang membencinya, apalagi kita..."

"Benar, Kyu...tapi itu berlaku bila kita berada dalam posisi yang benar. Sedangkan kita..." Sungmin menggantung ucapannya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

.

Drrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrrrrt

"Kyu~ ada telepon masuk..angkatlah~"

"Hmm, yeoboseyo appa?... Ne, aku sudah selesai. Memang ada apa, appa?...Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah sekarang."

"Kau akan ke rumahmu? Kalau begitu ku antar~~ Kyu, sementara biarkan begini dulu, sambil kita memikirkan jalan keluar yang lebih baik. Aku yakin, jika niat kita baik, Tuhan akan membantu kita."

.

.

"Kyu~~ireonna...kita sudah sampai", Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur karena lelah.

"Gomawoyo, hyung"

"Ne...Kyu, aku tidak akan melanggar perjanjan kita..bersabarlah ku mohon, chagiyaa~~Chup", kecupan singkat di bibir itu Sungmin berikan kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu, dia berharap sedikit memperbaiki suasana hati dan pikiran kekasihnya. Hanya kecupan singkat inginnya Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun segera menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin bisa merasakan betapa rapuhya Kyuhyun saat ini. Inilah yang dia khawatirkan. Anak ini terlalu bergantung padanya. Jika hubungan mereka berakhir, Kyuhyunlah yang paling tersakiti.

"Hmm,,,Saranghae, chagiya~~"

"Nado saranghae, Kyu~~"

Setelah Kyuhyun turun, Sungmin segera melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah orang tuanya. Seperti halnya Kyuhyun, dia pun menerima telepon dari appanya tadi siang saat sedang menunggu di kafe. Kenapa mereka seperti kompakan meminta anak-anaknya pulang ke rumah mereka? 'Jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan foto-foto itu,' batin Sungmin.

-GaemDanhobak-

Dua orang berjenis kelamin sama, tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sama pula. Sama-sama ingin menangis karena sakit yang mereka rasakan saat ini begitu dalam menyesakkan seolah-olah ada jarum-jarum tak kasat mata yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh mereka. Ingin menangis tapi air mata mereka kering, tak mengalir. Pertemuan keduanya dengan orang tua masing-masing membuahkan suatu keputusan mutlak yang meruntuhkan harapan mereka.

"_Aku tidak memintamu menjelaskan foto-foto itu. Lee Sooman-ssi sudah memberi tahu ku semuanya. Aku pun tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga memarahimu. Sekarang, kau tidak dalam posisi bisa berpikir dua kali untuk menikah dengan Lee SoonKyu-ssi. Penuhi permintaannya. Ini juga baik bagimu, Sungmin-ah" ucap Lee Chunhwa mutlak._

"_Kalau kau terus berada di Super Junior, kau akan semakin tenggelam dalam ke-tidak normal-an mu itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi... lebih baik kau keluar dari Super Junior!" tegas Cho Seunghwan._

'Kyu~~eottokhae?'

**TBC**

Thanks buat yang udah review Chap kemaren deviyanti137. Ritsu HyunMin. Cho KhunRy. winecouple. *kecup satu-satu

Ada yang nebak LSK itu siapa..chingu winecouple benar,,,kkkk

Anak-anak KMS, pada cemburu gak sih kalo liat Kyu oppa atau Ming oppa deket2 sama cewek? Kalo aku... iya..cenderung gk suka lihat mereka dekat cewek..ani..sebenarnya bukan hanya cewek saja..pokoknya semua org yg tampak bgitu akrab dgn KyuMin oppa rasanya sedih deh...bukan krn hatiku yang tersakiti...tapi karena itu bisa menyakiti hati salah satunya...Kalo liat Kyu oppa deket sama yeoja ato namja, katakanlah sama Wonppa atau yang lainnya, aku jadi kasihan sama Mingppa...dan sebaliknya *edisi numpang curhat gaje :p


End file.
